A flash memory that stores data by accumulating a charge in a charge accumulation layer, is known. Such a flash memory is connected by a variety of systems, such as NAND type or NOR type, and configures a semiconductor memory device. In recent years, increasing of capacity and raising of integration level of such a semiconductor memory device have been proceeding. Moreover, a semiconductor memory device in which memory cell arrays are disposed three-dimensionally (a three-dimensional type semiconductor memory device) has been proposed to raise the integration level of the memory. In addition, it is also being required that both increased capacity and miniaturization are achieved.